


Heaven Tonight

by Miradipity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miradipity/pseuds/Miradipity





	

And then I saw your face  
You're turning skin into a dirty secret  
I watched the beauties, watched the fire  
And the fire burn the beauty in their eyes

Usulca gözlerini açtı. Aydınlık, gözlerini acıtsada kısa sürede buna alıştı.   
Etrafını incelemeye başladı. Burayı daha önce hiç görmemişti. Üstünde durduğu şey bulut gibiydi. Eğildi ve avuçladı. Toz bulutu, ellerinin arasından kaydı. Sıvı ve gazın karışımından oluşmuşa benziyordu.

Zorlukla birkaç adım attı. Yürümüyordu aslında. Daha çok kayıyor gibiydi. 

İki kızın konuştuğunu duydu ve hemen onlara doğru döndü. Pek fazla uzakta değildiler, bu yüzden konuşmaları oldukça net bir şekilde duyulabiliyordu fakat yüzlerini göremiyordu. 

“Onunla konuşmalıyım Helen. Bunu yıllardır bekledim. Onunla konuşmak zorundayım.”   
“Yapamazsın. Bunu yapmaman gerektiğini biliyorsun. Duygularını bu işe karıştırma Lily.”

Lily? O kız Lily mi demişti?   
Severus, kalp atışlarının hızlandığını hissetti.

“Yapmak zorundayım. Şimdi yapmazsam başka bir zaman yapamam bunu”  
“Söylemek için çok fazla zamanın olacak. Yıllar, yüzyıllar. Neden şimdi?”  
“Hissediyorum çünkü. Öyle olması gerekiyor.” 

Kız hıçkırmaya başladı. Ağlıyordu  
Severus, ne yapması gerektiğini biliyordu artık. Koşturarak kızların yanına gitti.

“L-Lily?”

Evet, bu gerçekten Lilydi. Ağlıyordu ve gözlerinden gözyaşı değil de kan akıyordu.   
Lily’nin burada olması mı daha ilginç, yoksa gözlerinden kan akması mı bilemedi.  
Rüyadayım herhalde diye düşündü

“Hayır, rüyada değilsin Severus” 

Şaşkınlıktan neredeyse küçük dilini yutacaktı. Bunu söylememişti, sadece ‘düşünmüştü’. Düşüncelerini duyuyor olamazdı herhalde

“Duyuyorum” dedi ve iç geçirdi Lily. Ağlaması dinmişti. Kanlarda yüzünden silinmişti. Arkadaşına göz ucuyla baktı ve kız hafifçe başını sallayıp ortadan kayboldu. 

Hala onu son gördüğü gibiydi. Neredeyse hiç değişmemişti. Böyle bir şey mümkün müydü?  
Kızıl saçları bu beyaz ortamda bir ateş parçası gibiydi.   
Ya gözleri? Gözlerine baktığı gibi o ateş parçası kalbine düştü sanki.  
O muhteşem yeşillik onu ilk gördüğü günkü gibi pırıl pırıldı

Lily usulca Severus’un elini tuttu. Bundan irkilmemişti fakat gözlerindeki merak oldukça barizdi. 

“Sev… Sana açıklama yapması gereken kişinin ben olmam gerektiğini düşündüm. Sana şimdi her şeyi ‘göstereceğim.’ ” 

Lily onu çekiştirdi ve peşinden gelmesini sağladı.   
Büyük, ihtişamlı bir kapının başında durdular. 

“Açılmasını istemelisin Sev. Burada ne istersen o gerçekleşir. Haydi, açılmasını istemeliyiz.” 

Lily gözlerini kapattı ve Severus da aynısını tekrarladı.   
Kapının açılmasını istedi ve büyük bir gürültü duydu.  
Gözlerini korkuyla açtı. O dev kapı açılmış, onları içeri girmeleri için davet ediyordu belli ki

Lily’i takip etmeye devam etti.   
Düşünselleriyle dolu bir odaya girdiler. Lily asasını Severus’a doğrulttu ve siyah saçlarının arasından ince bir demet anı çekip aldı.   
Düşünseli’nin içine boşalttı ve ‘Haydi’ deyip Severus’un elini sıkıca kavradı. 

Kısa bir sürelik baş dönmesinin ardından artık Severus’un anısındaydılar. Severus, Lily’nin elini sıkıca tutan eline kaçamak bir bakış attı. Evet, bu kesin bir rüya olmalı diye düşündü. 

Ardından yılan derili o uğursuz katili gördü.’ Voldemort’ diyerek inledi.  
Ve daha sonra da önündeki adamı, kendisini gördü. 

“Lordum-“  
“Mürver Asa bana gerektiği gibi hizmet edemiyor, Severus, çünkü hakiki efendisi değilim. Mürver Asa, son sahibini öldüren büyücüye ait. Albus Dumbledore’u sen öldürdün. Sen yaşadıkça, Severus, Mürver Asa hakiki anlamda benim olamaz.”  
“Lordum!”diye itiraz etti Snape, asasını kaldırarak.  
“Başka şekilde olamaz,”dedi Voldemort “Asanın efendisi olmalıyım, Severus. Asanın efendisi olunca nihayet Potter’ın da efendisi olurum.”

Ve Voldemort, Mürver Asa ile havayı dövdü. Bunun sonucunda başına hiçbir şey gelmeyen Snape, geçici olarak kurtulduğunu sanmış gibi göründü bir an, ama sonra Voldemort’un niyeti açıklık kazandı. Yılanın havada yuvarlanan kafesi, bağırmaktan başka bir şey yapmasına fırsat bırakmadan Snape’in başını ve omuzlarını kapladı. Voldemort Çataldiliyle konuştu  
“Öldür.”

Ardından her şey eskisine döndü ve Düşünselinden dışarıya doğru fırladılar.  
Hala Lily’nin elini tuttuğunu fark etti. Bu onu her ne kadar rahatlatmaya çalışsa da gördüğü şeylerin dehşetiyle olduğu yerde kalakaldı 

“İşte Sev. Sana gösterdim. Bu yüzden buradasın.”  
Snape bir an küçük dilini yutacakmış gibi oldu.  
Konuşabilecek duruma gelmesi için bir süre geçti

“Şimdi ben… Öldüm mü?” 

Lily suratına mutsuz bir ifade yerleştirmeye çalışsa da Severus’un, onun gözlerindeki mutluluk parıltısını fark etmesi zor olmadı

“Peki ya şimdi ne olacak?” diye mırıldandı çaresizce. Lily’nin yüzündeki sahte mutsuzluk ifadesi de yok oldu.  
“Burada her şey çok kolay. Sadece istemen yeterli. Ne istiyorsan hemen gerçekleşiyor. Mesela, beni izle” diye şakıdı yüzünde gülücükler saçarak. Onun bu mutluluğu Severus’a da bulaşmıştı. Birden tüm sıkıntısını unuttu. Lily yanındaydı işte. Başka ne isteyecekti ki? Gerçekleşmesini istediği tek şey… Lily. 

“Bir ayna istiyorum” dedi ve Severus’a döndü. Birbirlerine o kadar yakındılar ki Severus bir an bayılabileceğini düşündü.   
Lily başını çevirdiğinde Severusta onun baktığı yöne başını çevirdi.   
Şimdi karşılarında oldukça büyük bir ayna duruyordu. 

Severus dikkatle aynadaki yansımalarına baktı. Her detayı aklına kazımaya çalışıyor gibiydi. 

Birden bire elini o alev topu gibi duran saçlarına daldırdı. ’İpek gibi’ diye geçirdi içinden. Kokusu bulundukları yeri tamamen kaplamıştı sanki. Derin bir nefes aldı ve kokuyu ciğerlerine hapsetti. 

“Harry… Ona her şeyi göstermelisin Severus. Bilmeli, her şeyi. Dumbledore bu görevi sana verdi. Şimdi geri dönüp Harry’e anlatmalısın.” Fısıldayarak konuşuyordu fakat ses tonu emir vermenin yanında rica ediyor gibiydi.

“Bunu nasıl yapacağım?” Severus’un sesi oldukça umutsuz çıkmıştı. Fakat Lily vazgeçmedi. 

“Ona anılarını vermelisin”   
“Fakat sen söylemedin mi? Ben… Ben öldüm ve o hala yaşıyor. Onun yanına gidemem.”

Lily gözlerini Severus’a dikti ve “Burada ne istiyorsan onu yapabilirsin” 

Yeşil gözler, kara gözlere dikilmişti. Farklı bir bedende hayat bulmuş aynı gözlere bakıyordu bu sefer. Bulundukları o beyaz oda yok olmuştu. Yanındaki de Lily değildi. 

Bu Harry’di. 

Yeniden hayata dönmüştü fakat son anısında olduğu gibi acı çekiyordu. Havayı zorlukla ciğerlerine çekiyordu. Yüzünden akan kanlar görüşünü zorlaştırıyordu

“Al… onu… Al… onu…”

Asasını başına doğrulttu. Ağzından, kulaklarından ve gözlerinden çıkan Gümüşi mavi anıları havada bir şişe yaratıp içine doldurdu. 

Bu sayede Dumbledore’un ona verdiği görevi de tamamlamış oldu. 

Harry’nin cüppesini sıkı sıkı tutan elleri yavaşça gevşedi. 

“Bak… Ben…” diye fısıldadı fakat daha cümlesinin sonunu getiremeden Lily’nin mahzun sesini duydu

“Haydi, Severus, geri gelmelisin” 

Severus itaatkâr bir şekilde denileni yaptı ve Lily’nin yanına dönmeyi hayal etti.

19 Mart 2011


End file.
